1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a method of capturing images and an image capturing device using the method, in particular with respect to a method of improving the quality of photographic captured images and an image capturing device using the same by using lens having two different view angles to accomplish vibration reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with the optical vibration reduction technique, extra optical mechanism is unnecessary to digital vibration reduction technique that is benefit to make the camera lighter and thinner and reduce cost; however, the digital zoom technique has the to-be-solved problems.
The general digital zoom technique will decrease the exposure time and increase the light sensitivity value of photographic lens, even it decreases the influence of vibration reduction caused by a user upon shooting images; whereas, high light sensitivity value is easy to generate noise in the images to degrade the image quality.